


D. Dinero One-short Challenge

by fanficchallenges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficchallenges/pseuds/fanficchallenges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean. Dinero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D. Dinero One-short Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Un reto para pasar el tiempo. A mí me tocó la D.  
> A ver que tal ha salido xD

Reto Abecedario nominada por Mijail con la letra D y la palabra Dinero.

 

 

**D. Dinero y Dean**

 

 

Dean **.** Todo se queda en Dean. Dean su hermano. Dean su protector. Dean su compañero. Dean. Dean. Dean. Pero ya no está y no sabe muy bien qué es lo que más le duele, el simple y mero hecho de que no ha podido hacer nada por él o que nadie haya estado dispuesto a ayudarle, traerle de vuelta. Nada.

Crowley desapareció, se desgarró la garganta llamando a ese maldito demonio sensiblero para nada, no movió ni un dedo, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de dar la cara para que, al menos, él pudiera desahogarse con alguien, se preguntaba cuantas veces habría podido hundir el cuchillo matademonios en su cuerpo antes de que su brazo se resintiera. Cas tampoco fue de gran ayuda, ni lo es ahora, su gracia se debilita y Sam cada vez se ve más solo, ¿Qué hara después?¿Pegarse un tiro? Realmente... ¿Acabará todo así?

Le da un trago a su whisky y le hace un gesto al camarero para que le ponga otro, este duda pero el pequeño montón verde que deja Sam sobre la mesa hace que lo medite menos de un segundo dejando allí la botella para que se de el gusto, sonríe de medio lado cogiendo la dicha botella y se sirve otra copa. Es entonces cuando algo llama su atención no muy lejos de donde está sentado. Ha salido un grupo de hombres vestidos o más bien medio desnudos con antifaz, se paseaban entre la clientela moviendo con gracia sus cuerpos musculosos llamando la atención a más de uno.

Uno de ellos con el antifaz negro y detalles rojos alza la mirada y unos increibles ojos verdes se clavan en él cortándole el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. Tiene el impulso de salir corriendo a por él, de arrancarle ese antifaz, pero otro hombre se interpone en su camino susurrando algo en el oído del stripper que hace que sonría consiguiendo que a Sam se le ponga el vello de punta, hay algo en él que le da escalofríos, esa sensación de perversión y maldad que le provoca cuando tiene la mirada musgo del hombre sobre él, su sonrisa prometiendo algo que parece bueno, pero que en el fondo Sam sabe que puede acabar mal. Se pasa la noche allí clavado en la barra del bar, observándole deade lejos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Solo baila y se exhibe para los hombres y mujeres que dan su dinero por él, nadie le toca, nadie se acerca demasiado y todo el mundo parece bastante contento. Se está volviendo loco y lo sabe, ¿por qué no puede apartar la mirada?

– Perdona...– escucha detrás de él, una voz grave, un ronroneo suave.– no suelo hacer esto, pero llevas toda la noche observándome...

De nuevo el vello de Sam se eriza y cuando se gira la mirada color musgo está fija en él, traquila, brillante acompañada de una sonrisa que parece tímida, pero que en verdad no lo es.

– Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte, es solo...

– Eres nuevo aquí, ¿Es eso? No tienes que sentirte incómodo, aquí todos vienen a lo mismo.

– No...– enrojece.– yo en realidad... No venía... Es que... Me recuerdas tanto a alguien...

De nuevo esa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del enmascarado sabiendo al momento que estaba perdido, la mano del hombre cogió la suya y otra acarició su pelo.

– Puedo ser quien tú quieras...

– Dean...– jadeó su nombre deseando que realmente fuera él.

Nota que duda un momento al escuchar ese nombre, pero no le da tiempo a dudar, lo sujeta de la nuca y lo besa sintiendo sus labios carnosos apretarse contra los suyos, de primera mano no hay ninguna reacción y se siente estúpido, quizás no está ahí para eso, quizás él no permita ese tipo de cosas. Quiere separarse, pero en ese momento corresponde a su beso y lo retiene contra él, algo bulle en su estómago y golpea al hombre del antifaz contra la barra reteniéndole contra la misma sin dejar de besarle.

– Tranquilo, tigre...– susurró contra su boca.- esto no funciona así...

– ¿Cuánto...?– lo miró fijamente deseando seguir.

– ¿Tendrás el dinero suficiente?

– Por eso no te preocupes...

De nuevo esa sonrisa que le promete demasiadas cosas y ninguna buena. Lo aparta de sí para hacerle un gesto a uno de sus compañeros y coge la mano de Sam para salir de allí.

No se van demasiado lejos, pero igualmente el cazador se deja llevar hasta un motel al lado del pub, debería detenerse, negar lo que iba a pasar, disculparse con el hombre, pero hay algo que le impide que lo haga, siente una fuerte atracción por esos ojos verdes y cuando vuelve en sí el hombre está sobre su cuerpo únicamente vestido con el antifaz, todo su cuerpo está espolvoreado de pecas, cara, hombros, muslos... En el pecho tiene una herida, como un zarpazo, pero parece viejo y curado, no está seguro si debería preguntar por ello o no, en cierta manera entiende que no es necesario ya que él solo está ahí para que se divirtieran... Entonces esperaba poder desahogarse a gusto. Gira quedando sobre él, lo miró fijamente y besa su boca lamiéndole los labios, no se resiste a su dominación, se deja hacer y jadea cuando Sam muede en su cuello. Alza las piernas rodeando su cintura con ellas y sus dedos arañan su espalda dejando una marca rojiza desde los hombros hasta laa costillas. Sam gime y muerde de nuevo sacándole una risa, lo mira y los ojos del hombre brillan intensos bajo el antifaz.

– Dean...– susurra su nombre con deseo tirando de su labio.

El hombre gime cuando le siente dentro de él y tensa la mandíbula acostumbrándose a su intrusión, Sam no parece darse cuenta de ello ya que sujeta sus piernas y sigue embistiendo. Poco a poco el placer los envuelve a los dos, jadeos y gemidos llenan la habitación cargándose la atmósfera de la misma con el intenso calor que desprenden sus cuerpos, en sudor recorriéndolos, mezclándose.

–¡Dean!– grita el nombre de su hermano cuando el orgasmo le golpe cayendo encima del cuerpo del otro hombre.

Cuando siente que está totalmente dormido, abre los ojos y el color verde que en un momento los había hecho brillar ahora está sepultado bajo un manto negro. Con cuidado deja a su hermano sobre la cama y el se levanta quitándose el antifaz. Busca algo que ponerse en los cajones de la habitación, no es la primera vez que la usa así que ya tiene alguna pertenencia allí. Se está vistiendo cuando siente una presencia detrás de él, ni siquiera se gira para saber quien es.

– Me estoy empezando a cansar de tu juego del pilla pilla. – Nadie te ha pedido que vengas a buacarme.

– Te recuerdo que ahora estamos juntos en esto, ya no eres el Dean Winchester que todo el mundo conoce.

– Aún así sigue provocándome y te clavaré la Primera Espada y creeme haré lo posible para revivirte y volverlo hacer una y otra vez.

Crowley prefiere cerrar la boca, pero no deja de observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Dean se mueve por toda la habitación cogiendo sus cosas dejando a un lado la ropa de Sam, buscó en su cartera cogiéndole el dinero guardándoselo en la chaqueta, Crowley sonrió ante aquello y suspiró un poco exasperado.

– Y todo esto ¿Para qué? Él cree que estás muerto, cree que ya no va a volver a verte, para qué todo este numerito.

– Para despedirme de él...

 

 


End file.
